Clint & Eric
by CallMehGabbeh
Summary: They are good friends, but lingering eyes and touches lead to so much more. Rated M for explicit content. M/M


I squeeze through the sea of dancing bodies and stumble when someone slams into me. I growl lowly and glare making people move out of the way as I finally reach the bar, now that I think about it the fact that I'm built like a tank probably helps too. It's like a fucking furnace in here I swear. My tight black short sleeve shirt clings to my muscular torso with sweat and the same goes for my black jeans. I sit down and the bartender, Rae a good friend of mine, comes over to me.

" What'll it be Clint?" She leans on the counter and and blows a stray blonde wisp of hair out of her face.

" Whiskey." I reply while itching the back of my neck where my black wavy locks end and are plastered.

" Why do I even ask?" She laughs as she gets my usual.

" I have no fucking idea." I reply with a chuckle as I plop down into a stool.

" When did you get back?" She asks, it's been a month or two since I last saw her as I was out at Amity dealing with some shit, avoiding anyone I once knew and knocking some heads at the fence.

" Three hours ago?" I say, not really sure myself.

" What're you doing here? Aren't you exhausted?" She questions as she sets the whiskey on the counter.

" I need some alcohol in my system after having to deal with all that fucking peace and happiness for weeks." I growl before taking a drink of the familiar amber liquid.

" Fair enough." She mutters before going over to serve someone else.

I nurse my drink for a while, my eyes scanning the bodies for anyone familiar. I lick my lips and my tongue brushes against my bushy beard and mustache, faintly tasting my favorite drink. I absentmindedly rake my tattooed fingers through the short, but thick, facial hair as I think about how good it is to be home.

A brown haired girl brushes up against me as she leans onto the bar breathing kinda heavily, from dancing I assume. She sends a smile my way which I don't return. I'm not really into the ladies if ya get what I mean. I'm more attracted to the big and burly guys who can take me in a fight. Speaking of which I really need one of those right about now, a fight I mean.

" I like your sleeves." She yells over the blaring music and I look down to examine the artwork encompassing the skin of my arms you can see.

" Thanks." I reply in my usual low voice and for a second she looks startled.

" You sound kinda familiar." She says as Rae hands her her beer.

She takes a step back and stares at me for a minute. Her eyes light up and I know in that moment she's placed me, but I have absolutely no clue who she is. She whips around and tells me to wait a minute before running off into the crowd. That was fucking weird. I shake my head to myself and turn back around to see Rae has refilled my whiskey. I nod my appreciation to her from my stool while she mixes a drink and she smiles before returning the gesture.

I glance back at the crowd and see the short brunette making her way towards me again, as I watch her approach I actually look at her and she does seem kind of familiar.

" Your name is Clint, right?" She asks.

" And just how do you know my name?" I narrow my eyes at her as the question naturally comes out as a growl.

She quietly squeaks nervously and shuffles back and forth on her feet. " Well I work as an ambassador with the other factions and I've seen you around, but I recognized your voice from a phone conversation you had with my boyfriend once."

" Who the fuck is your boyfriend?" I down the rest of my drink.

" That would be me." A familiar voice rings out and I can't help but grin madly.

Four appears at the young lady's side and I stand up to shake his hand and slap him on the back before plopping back down. " How've you fucking been Four, it's been awhile hasn't it?"

" Yes, last I remember you went off on that mission two months ago. To answer your question I'm great, this is my girlfriend, Tris." He hugs her to his side and I smirk at the couple.

" Aww yes. First in your initiation, not a stiff anymore." I remember her now.

" Thanks. Its nice to hear you say that, especially since some people still call me stiff even though the new initiates arrived today." She grins at me from ear to ear before her and Four return to the dance floor.

I was in the initiation the year before Four, I was ranked first and Max appointed me onto a squad of highly skilled men and women that run spec ops. I was a member of the six man squad who infiltrated Erudite and arrested Jeanine Matthews for her crimes, that was about ten months ago. It was smart how the leaders handled the situation, pretending to cooperate and help in her hunt for divergents. A particular blonde leader invades my mind as always. Eric, such an enigma. He's cold and ruthless while in public, but we're good friends and he is hilarious and very thoughtful in private. I'd like to figure him out. I've seen his eyes linger on me before in the cafeteria, but he'd always look away before someone else noticed. My phone buzzes and I slip it out of my back pocket, checking my texts.

 **Max**

 _My office, now._

Can't I have the fucking night off to rest, I already wrote all my reports and gave them to him before coming down here for a drink. I pay for my drinks and tip Rae before leaving the bar and beginning my walk up to Max's office. The cold hallways cool me off quickly after coming into contact with my sweaty body. I smirk when I remember how people are always so amazed at how silent my footsteps are, they can't believe that a man of my size and stature doesn't make a sound except for when he wants to. I arrive at Max's office and I hear him talking to another person. A little more than pissed about being called up to his office I pound on the door and hear a chuckle before Max replies that I can come in.

" This had better be good Max because I gave you all my reports and I just got back from that hellhole." I growl as I walk in and slam the door shut behind me.

" Please have a seat, Clint. I was just talking with Eric about the arrival of the initiates and I have a question for you." Max says and at this I notice the blonde sitting in the corner of the room.

" Eric." I nod at him and he nods back with a twitch of his lips.

He's gotten a new tattoo since I last saw him; the Dauntless manifesto on his right bicep. I swear I see him flex his arm subtly and my eyes flash up to face, he's not looking at me but I see a smirk pulling at the corner of his lip. Smug bastard. Sexy smug bastard.

" Are you aware of our newest batch of initiates, Clint?" Max draws my attention back to him with his question.

" Four's girlfriend, Tris, mentioned they arrived today as well as that some people around her still call her stiff." I look pointedly at Eric because I know that was his favorite nickname for her during initiation.

He looks at me innocently, but I see right through him he's laughing on the inside. I narrow my eyes at him and he raises an eyebrow at me. Sexy goddamn bastard. Something in his eyes spooks me, a spark that says he sees right through me too. I'm thankful for the tan and beard on my face or I'm positive Max would see the blush on my face, I know by the smirk on Eric's face and his curious eyes that he saw the pink tinge rising up my neck and above my beard. I hold his gaze until Max clears his throat and chuckles.

" You two are having one of those eye conversations again, aren't you? Never mind that's not important, what I wanted to ask is if you would be willing to assist Four and Eric with the transfers?" Max leans forward in his desk, awaiting my reply.

He can't be fucking serious. . . of course he's serious. Well fuck I can't say no to Max, he's like a father to me and I guess now I get to spend more time with Eric. Maybe this won't be so bad after all.

" Why is it you need a third instructor for the transfers?" I stroke my beard while awaiting his reply.

" We're testing a new initiation process. There are a larger amount of transfers this year and since not that many will be getting cut we need three of you training them. We are going to have them ranked and make them believe that most of them will be cut to weed out the weak who give up and those who can't be trusted." Max answers and I lean back in my chair, interesting.

" I'm willing to assist as a third instructor." I nod and Max grins at me.

" Excellent, initiates begin training at 7:00 am so be in there before they show up. That goes for both of you, now out." Max says and waves his hand dismissively in our general direction.

I huff a deep laugh as I get up and follow Eric out the door. The clock on my phone reads 9:24 pm and I sigh, maybe I can go get a couple more drinks at the bar before calling it a night.

" Interested in catching up at my place over a few drinks?" Eric leans against the wall with his arms folded over his chest.

" Sounds good. My apartments only a few doors down from yours so I should be able to stumble home." I flash him a wicked grin as we walk and I notice how his blue-grey eyes linger a moment too long on my lips.

As we pass by the tattoo parlor I suddenly remember something and I stop in my tracks. I need to schedule an appointment with Tori for her to finish up some coloring and shading on my left sleeve.

" What?" Eric snaps, annoyed.

" I have to talk to Tori for a minute." Eric sighs and follows me into the parlor while I roll my eyes.

A large group of young people stand by Tori. After a quick examination I determine them from their lack of muscle mass to be initiates, all transfers. I smirk at Eric and he smirks right back, knowing exactly what I'm thinking. They're swarming Tori, showing her designs from the book and arguing with each other. I stop a few feet away from them while Eric looks at plugs and piercings. I try and wait for them all to finish, but my patience wears thin after a minute.

" Tori!" I snap loudly and the initiates fall silent and a short black haired girl has the audacity to glare at me.

" We were talking to her first so what makes you so special, you oversized monkey?" The black haired girl sneers at me, fucking Candor no doubt.

" Name." I reply, dangerously calm.

" What?" She asks, getting confused.

" Your name, initiate!" I growl and she places her hands on her hips.

" Grace." She replies snarkily.

" You just found yourself ranked last, Grace." I say and her eyes widen while her face gets beet red.

" What the hell gives you the right to do that?!" She shouts angrily at me and the disrespect rolls off her in waves.

" Talk to your superior like that again and you'll find yourself factionless." Eric snaps from beside me, having wandered over sometime after the conversation started.

" Our superior?" A boy in the group mutters in the silence of the parlor.

" I expect to see all your asses in the training room half an hour early tomorrow morning, now get to your dorm!" I growl impatiently.

They haul ass out of the parlor leaving it almost empty except for a few chuckling members and employees. Tori is frowning at me, but I choose to ignore her unhappiness about me chasing away customers.

" I just stopped in to schedule an appointment to finish up my sleeve." I say simply and she smiles, forgetting about the initiates.

" How about Thursday 7:00 pm?" She asks after looking at her calendar.

After thinking for a moment I nod and she smiles before writing me down. I say goodbye and Eric follows me out the parlor. We walk in comfortable silence the rest of the way to his apartment and once we're inside I sit down on his couch while he grabs a few beers out of his fridge. I unlace my boots and I toe them off, putting my feet up on Eric's coffee table with a sigh of relief. I ignore Eric's glare as he hands me a beer and sits down next to me, our thighs almost touching.

" Why do you suppose she called me an oversized monkey?" I ask thoughtfully, glaring at Eric when he begins to laugh.

" The oversized part is quite obvious," Eric pauses and studies me a moment before continuing, " and the monkey part must have to do with all your hair."

" Speaking of which, do you like my beard?" I grin at him as he raises an eyebrow at me.

" It suits you well." He shrugs and my grin grows wider.

" I like your new ink." I say in between sips.

" Thanks." Eric says after a moment and gulps down a large portion of beer.

" How was Dauntless without me for two months?" I question after grabbing another beer.

" Uneventful and boring." He says after a minute or two and starts in on his third beer.

" Is that your way of telling me you missed me?" I chuckle quietly.

" And if it was?" He responds with a question of his own.

My breath catches in my throat as we lock gazes and stare at each other for a while, waiting for the other to move. I'm aware that our legs are now touching and that Eric has set down his beer. I see his eyes glance at my lips and there's no mistaking what he wants. I break his stare and down the rest of my beer. He starts to stand up, undoubtedly thinking that I am rejecting him and I quickly set down my empty bottle before turning back to him and claiming his mouth with my own. He's still for a couple of seconds like he can't believe this is actually happening before responding and moving his lips against my own. My nerve endings ignite in tingles and I shiver as his hands slither into my hair and he pulls. I deepen the kiss and thrust my tongue into his mouth as I gently push the younger man down until I'm straddling his hips. I break the kiss and immediately start attacking his neck, nipping and soothing with my tongue. A quiet moan slips from his mouth as I suck on his neck and he emits a low growl when he realizes I just left a mark. I feel his arousal against my thigh Desire is among the many emotions in his stormy orbs and that makes me back off. I don't want this to be a quick fuck or casual thing when it could ruin our friendship. If I'm doing this I'm going in for the long haul, but I think this has been enough excitement for one night. I want to give Eric time to think if this is something he really wants and not just alcohol or hormones clouding his mind.

I sit up and pull him up with me, my legs still around his waist. I kiss his lips softly for a few moments before getting up and collecting the several empty bottles, bringing them to the sink to rinse them out before throwing them in the trash.

" Clint." Eric growls from somewhere behind me and I turn around only to have him fist my T-shirt and kiss me with bruising force.

The counter digs into my lower back as he presses against me. We're about the same height, he has an inch on me or so but I'm a little bit wider than he is. He grinds his hips into mine and a low moan sounds from my mouth.

" Eric." I mumble as he nips my ear.

" Hmm?" He hums questionably and his hot breath tickles my neck.

I gently push his shoulders until he backs up, looking confused. I glance at the time and sigh, it's 11:08. If I want to get up early I've got to get some sleep.

" Think long and hard about what you want then get back to me, because once we take this to the next level you're mine." I growl the last part and see a shiver run through Eric's body.

" What makes you think you can just own me after something like that?" Eric snaps angrily, slurring slightly, and shoves my shoulder.

I take a moment to look into his eyes. They're unfocused and hazy, telling me he's drunk. I frown and push past him, walking to stand by the door.

" Goodnight, Eric." A small smile on my face as I look at his glaring features before slipping out of the apartment.

I walk two doors down and punch in the code to unlock it before turning the knob and slamming the door shut behind me. Oh fuck, I left my boots at Eric's place. Groaning I enter the bathroom attached to my bedroom and strip from my clothes. I take a cold shower to settle down a bit before setting an alarm for 5:30 am and crawling my naked ass into bed. Completely exhausted, I fall asleep almost instantly.

The loud piercing noise of my alarm wakes me and I slap it to silence it. Groaning I roll out of bed and wander into the bathroom. I stretch and my back cracks. Fuck getting up this early. I turn the shower on full hot before stepping under the spray and groaning as the warm water cascades down my body. I lather up my hair and beard with shampoo, rinsing it out before soaping up the rest of my body. There's a pounding on my front door and I quickly turn the shower off before lazily wrapping a towel around my waist and rushing through my apartment to answer the door before one of the leaders living next to me complains about the loud pounding. I grip the handle and yank the door open without a second thought. Eric stands in the hallway with my boots in hand. I smirk as I spot the hickey I left on his neck and when I glance at his face I see his eyes following a water droplet as it trails down my slightly hairy chest with his mouth slightly agape. I clear my throat and his mouth snaps shut as his eyes blink a few times.

" Something you needed, Eric?" I ask and he narrows his eyes at me.

"See you at training." He growls and shoves my boots into my chest before stalking off.

I watch as he disappears down the hallway, beginning his descent to the Pit. He's got one fine ass. I chuckle as I close my door, he's pretty sexy when he's angry. Padding back to my room I throw on my boxers and black jeans, followed by a black tank top that shows off my ink. Finally I slip on a pair of socks and my boots before remembering to dry my hair with my towel. I grab my phone and head down to the cafeteria. I spot Eric sitting with the other leaders that are here and some other Dauntless like Rae and some other friends. I take a seat across from Eric and beside Rae. Dustin, a leader and Rae's boyfriend, points his fork with eggs speared on it at Eric's neck.

"What the fuck is that on your neck?" Dustin asks and draws the attention of everyone at the table to the mark I left on Eric.

" What the fuck does it look like?" Eric snaps, annoyed by everyone's eyes.

"It looks like a hickey, but-" Dustin's mouth snaps shut at Eric's glare.

"But what?" Eric growls and Dustin looks down at his food.

"We didn't know you were seeing anyone, that's all." Rae says and Eric's glare finds her.

"I wasn't." He snaps and his eyes widen almost imperceptibly before he corrects himself. " I'm not."

Eric's eyes glance at me for a second, but I keep my face free of emotion. Thankfully no one notices him look at me.

"But you like this person, don't you?" Rae crosses her arms and stares expectantly at Eric.

"Of course I fucking like them!" Eric growls and the muffin in his fist crumbles as he clenches it.

Internally i'm grinning like an idiot and despite myself a smile pulls at my lips, no one except Eric seem to notice, though. I just take a large bite out of my apple and continue to watch with great interest in Eric's responses.

"Is it someone we know?" She inquires further and if had been anyone but her Eric would have snapped their neck by now, but Rae is like a little sister to Eric.

"Yes." He replies quietly, surprising me that he would disclose that much information.

"Who?" She asks excitedly.

"You'll know when I want you to know." Eric replies, his voice leaving no room for argument.

I see it's 6:24 so I finish my apple and down the rest of Rae's orange juice, laughing when she punches my arm.

"Where are you going?" She asks as I stand.

"To run some initiates into the ground and move some names around." My eyes are cold and sharp as I remember that loud mouth, Grace.

"But training doesn't start until 7:00." Dustin says, looking confused.

"It starts at 6:30 for those who need to learn some respect." I say before turning around and silently making my way to the training room.

I immediately spot the ranking board and find that Grace is ranked 8th at the moment, Two seconds later she's ranked last. When Max said there were more transfers this year he was not kidding; there are 50 initiates altogether and 33 of those are transfers. Just as the clock turns 6:30 the doors to the training room open and the small group from the parlor trudges in looking half asleep. My eyes sharpen as they walk towards me and I notice how all of their backs straighten. My lips press together in a hard line as Grace glances at the board and does a double take, her eyes wide with shock as if she thought I was bluffing the night before. Thankfully for her sake she keeps her mouth shut.

" You will all run laps until your fellow initiates arrive in half an hour. There will be no breaks and if I see you walk I will make you run until lunch and you will have no chance to make up the points earned in training today, which some of you need desperately." I say and they all stare at me like I have three heads.

"Start running!" I snap and they all jump before starting their laps.

Ten minutes go by before the doors to the training room slam open and Eric followed by Four enter the room, almost hitting Grace with the heavy metal doors. She shrieks in surprise and I find myself laughing loudly.

She glares at me and I yell, "Look at me like that again initiate and I'll make you run till dinner!"

Eric smirks and Four frowns as they approach me. Four narrows his eyes at the ranking board and looks from Grace back to me.

"What did she do?" Four asks me.

"She disrespected me multiple times." I say and Four sighs.

"I swear all Candor transfers need to learn to filter those mouths of theirs." Four says.

"She called him an oversized monkey." Eric chuckles and Four just rolls his eyes before looking at me.

" I actually see that, because of all your hair." Four chuckles and I flip both of them off.

I see one of the male initiates slow down to almost a walk and I ask my fellow trainers for the redheads name.

" Stiff."

"Rudy."

I look pointedly at Eric and Four glares at him. He shrugs and grins, but I just turn back to the initiates and watch as Rudy continues to slow down now on the edge of walking.

" Rudy! You pick up that pace, you've still got 15 minutes!" I command and immediately his pace quickens.

Good, someone who can follow orders. I see him grimacing in pain, but his pace only continues to get faster. I observe how he laps the rest of his friends at least twice and his friends only seem to get slower. I would tell him that he could stop, but I have a feeling that he would just keep going. He's captured my attention that's for sure. I study him as he passes by me. He's kind of cute in a boyish sort of way, not my type but cute. I stroke my beard and watch the rest of the initiates run. When the the clock hits 6:55 I take one last look at everyone to make sure they're all still running.

" That's enough!" My voice bellows and echoes in the room.

A couple of them just about collapse and I scowl. We really need to work on their stamina, my grandma can run faster than most of them. A short brunette girl walks up to me holding her stomach and my scowl grows. She opens her mouth to speak, but words are not what comes out. In other words she vomits all over me just as all the initiates file in. The room falls silent and everyone watches the scene unfolding in front of them with wide eyes.

" I-I I'm so sorry, Sir." She stammers out and I look down at myself.

She only vomited what looks to be water all over my shirt and boots, thankfully missing my jeans. I slip off my boots and hand them to her.

" Wash them off, don't get the insides wet." I instruct her quietly and she scurries off to the sink on the opposite side of the room.

I walk over to the box with throwing knives and slice through my tank top before shrugging it off and letting it fall to the floor. I lean against the table and see Eric subtly staring unlike the initiates who are all openly gawking at me. I lock gazes with him and tilt my head to the side, gesturing to the initiates. He blinks and scowls as he looks at the initiates and then the clock.

"Listen up!" Eric yells, earning everyone's attention and he starts off demonstrating hitting and blocking with Four before pairing them off.

The girl brought back my boots and I slip them on before lacing them up. She missed all of Eric's and Four's demonstration and since there are an odd number of initiates she has no partner.

" You should really eat breakfast, you'll need breakfast for energy." I say to her as I stretch my arms and pop my knuckles.

" Huh? How did you know I didn't eat breakfast?" She questions as I show her how to block.

" You just threw up on me." I remind her, slightly annoyed.

" I'm sorry, Sir." She apologizes again.

" Don't let it happen again." I warn her as I throw slow and soft hits at her and she blocks them.

My hits continue to get faster and slightly harder, but she manages to just barely block me. Four calls for everyone to join him at the punching bags, where he demonstrates correct form and various kicks and punches before setting them loose on the bags. Overall, they're pathetic. I shake my head and grimace as I observe almost everyone's incorrect form and pathetic excuses for punches. I catch Eric's eye and see he's thinking the same thing. Four is also scowling in disappointment at the initiates. I gesture for them to join me and they walk over to me.

" Is tomorrow the beginning of fights?" I ask and they both nod.

" I guess I'll have to do another demonstration because this is. . ." Four trails off as he looks at them and no improvement has happened.

"Pathetic." Eric and I finish simultaneously.

Eric gives me a look that asks if I'm going to handle this and I nod with a smirk. I stand behind the first initiate and see their body tense, but their hits seem to improve slightly. Saying nothing I move on to the next and silently scrutinize them before continuing on with the rest of the initiates until I've reached the last one, the only one who seems to have actually watched Four demonstrate. She's around 5'9 and has long black hair. Her tanned skin confirms my suspicion of her being Amity and after a couple of seconds of standing there I get a flash of white scars. My whole body tenses and without thinking I grab her wrist when she goes to punch. _It can't be_. She gasps in surprise and turns to face me, but I'm too busy looking at the four long scars on her forearm. I look up into her pale green eyes with my dark green pair. _It is._

"Mercy?" I whisper and her eyes widen to the size of saucers.

"Clint?" She grins at me like she used to when we were little.

" I'll find you after dinner." I say quietly as I let go of her wrist and walk to the middle of the room.

" This is the most disgraceful thing I've ever seen! Do you all want to become factionless?" I shout coldly and everyone freezes at their bags, turning to look at me.

" About 2 out 33 of you actually look to have watched Four's demonstration! I want to see your forms correct themselves in the next 5 seconds and for you to actually try, because my mom can punch harder than all of you!" I command loudly and see them all whip around to face their bags.

I see Mercy's shoulders shaking and I know what she's laughing because she knows it's true what I said about our mother. I smirk and look over all the initiates once again, most of them are in the correct stance now and I see Eric and Four move in on the ones who've still got it wrong. I catch sight of Mercy's scars again and my mind takes me back to that day five years ago.

 _A piercing scream rips through the air and the chirping of the birds. My head whips up and I look around for the source of the scream._

" _Clint!" Her voice screams for me somewhere in the woods and my blood runs cold._

" _Mercy!" I shout as I take off from the field._

 _I run the 300 yards from the fields to the woods in less than a minute, easily surpassing those who are running to the woods and a couple of Dauntless who had been visiting Johanna._

" _Clint!" She screams again and I spot her as I burst into a clearing in the woods._

 _She's on the ground and holding her forearm up defensively as a bear brings its large claws down in a swipe. She screams out in pain and I see blood pouring from the wound on her arm. The bear goes to attack her again, but I slam into it from the side and take it to the ground._

" _Run, Mercy!" I shout and she hesitates before running off in the direction where I came from._

 _We tumble and roll until I'm underneath and its snapping at my face. I grab a skinny log that's next to my head and lodge it into the bear's mouth, taking away its ability to bite. The bear rears up on its hind legs. In a splits second my mind puts two and two together. If there was a cut log that means there's an axe. I turn my head to look and see the weapon resting against a stump at arms length away. Without thinking I grab it just as the bear starts to drop down at me. Its claws tear into the flesh of my thigh just as I bring the axe down on its skull with all my might. It collapses on top of me and I feel, as well as hear, a few cracks while my vision goes dark as the bear smothers me. Adrenaline is still surging through my veins and the memory of it hurting Mercy fuels my anger and strength. I grunt and push up on its massive fur covered body until I see light. I push it off of me and it lands next to me with a loud thud just as the Dauntless arrive in the clearing, guns drawn. My breaths come out shallow as searing pain flares up my side every time I expand my lungs too far and then there's the excruciating pain in my leg. I sit up inhaling sharply and involuntarily groaning as I realize I probably have a cracked rib. A dark skinned man followed by three other people with matching tattoos on their necks rush over to me. The dark skinned man takes my left arm while another man takes my right and they pull me up. I grunt in pain as they put pressure on my ribs while supporting me. He orders the other two to help the Amity get the bear carcass back to where it can be used before lugging me off to Amity's small infirmary._

" _You should have been in Dauntless." The dark skinned man mumbles as they carry me, undoubtedly looking at my size and thinking I'm older._

" _I'm 16." I say in between shallow breaths._

 _The two men share an impressed and surprised look before the dark skinned man says, " Then I expect to see you soon."_

"Clint." Someone snaps their fingers in front of my eyes and I blink before looking at Eric.

"What?" I ask.

" The initiates went to lunch a while ago." Eric says and shoves a clean shirt into my hands.

Its then that I realize we're alone. I smirk at Eric and he narrows his eyes at me suspiciously.

"Are you sure you want me to put it on?" I stretch as I ask this and Eric watches my rippling muscles.

The next thing I know his lips are on mine and one of his fists is tangled in my hair. I drop the shirt and enjoy how he dominates the kiss, thrusting his tongue into my mouth and not breaking the seal of our lips until my lungs are begging for air. I barely catch my breath before he's nipping and sucking on my bottom lip whilst running his calloused hands up and down my abs. I moan as he looks into my eyes and he stops his ministrations to smirk at me.

He leans forward until his lips are against my ear and whispers, "I want you to be mine and myself yours, exclusively."

"I think the word you're looking for is boyfriends, unless you don't want this public." I try and keep my face emotionless in case he doesn't want people to know.

"Of course I want to make this public." He asks looking me in the eyes.

"I'm going to make you regret that in the best way possible." I nip his earlobe as I practically purr these words.

"Well make me regret it later they're due back any minute." Eric picks up the shirt and shoves it into my hands once more.

"You sure you don't want me shirtless for the rest of the day?" I ask with a smug smirk and flex my biceps at him.

"I want to take it off of you later." He whispers against my neck and I can feel him smirk when I shiver slightly.

He pulls away and I pull the snug shirt on before following him over to the ranking board. I can't believe I didn't notice Mercy's name on it earlier, but I see she's in 6th. I smirk as I look at her name, the little spitfire is here.

"What's the deal with you and Amity?" Eric asks and I give him a sideways look.

Has he really not figured this out? I would have thought Eric would be able to tell that we're siblings.

"You do know I transferred from Amity, right?" I ask him.

"Fuck no, you never told me where you transferred from so I just assumed you were Dauntless-born." He says.

"Come on Eric, use that big sexy brain of yours and answer yourself this: how would I know a black haired, green eyed girl from Amity?" After a couple of seconds I see realization dawn on his face.

"You never told me you had a sister." He crosses tattooed arms over his chest.

"Do you have any siblings?" I ask and he shakes his head. "Well you never told me you didn't have siblings."

"You could say that about a million different things!" Eric exclaims, angrily.

"I know, I just think you're sexy when you're angry." I say with a wink.

Eric opens his mouth to reply when the doors burst open and Four enters looking more than a little pissed followed by Grace and her little group of friends. I see him calmly say a few things to the initiates and they quickly get to work on the punching bags. He looks furious as he walks over to us and I hear Eric chuckling.

Four just shakes his head at me when I raise an eyebrow and we stand in silence watching them hit the punching bags. They're still pretty bad. I ask Four what all their names are so that I can keep them straight. I already know Grace and Rudy, but for the other three I have no idea. The short brunette who vomited on me is Bree, an abnegation. Then there's a taller and wider girl, Sam, who transferred from Erudite. Lastly there's Reese, a Candor transfer with Grace and by the way they're always right next to each other and giving each other looks I'd say it's a safe bet they're in a relationship or just fucking.

The rest of the initiates arrive a few minutes later and we have them work the punching bags for the almost the rest of training. Some people have really gotten this down, including Rudy and Reese. But their are others like Grace who are going to get pummeled into the mat tomorrow. For the last ten minutes we make them run laps. Four, Eric, and myself are the last ones out of the training room. We walk behind the whiney brats the whole way to the cafeteria for dinner. Four immediately finds his table with Tris, Uriah, Zeke, Marlene, Christina, Will, and Lynn. Eric and I join Rae, Dustin, Axel, Cooper, Tori, and Maddie. Axel, Cooper, and Maddie are leaders. I end up sitting across from Axel and next to Maddie. Axel stares at every girl's ass as they pass and I roll my eyes at him. He's around the same build as me and has sandy blonde hair and amber eyes. He talks big game when it comes to the ladies. Mercy passes by and he let's out a low whistle while he watches her ass. I try to shrug it off, but then he starts talking.

"Coop did you see that fine piece of ass that just walked by?" Axel asks as he continues to ogle her.

"She's an initiate, Axel." Cooper replies, frowning.

"Fuck that shit, I bet she'd look real good naked an—"

"You better shut your fucking mouth." I snap at him and our table falls silent.

"Who's gonna make me? You?" He pauses and smiles at me mockingly while Rae tries to tell him to back off because she can see I'm getting angry, but he continues, "I'm gonna go right on talking about bendin—"

He doesn't get to finish that sentence because my fist collides with his jaw and his head snaps back. His eyes fill with fury and he lurches forward and hits me in the cheek. Nothing can stop the full on brawl that's about to happen. I stand abruptly and so does he, ignoring the people at our table telling us to calm down. He grabs a fistful of my shirt and attempts to hit me again, but I twist his wrist enough to hurt and push him to the floor. He recovers in the blink of an eye and slams full force into my midsection, sending us tumbling to the ground. I manage to get on top and get in a few good punches to his face before he throws me off and we both stand again. He throws a hard right hook at my face which I easily block and counter by driving my fist into his stomach, causing him to double over. I go to knee him in the face when his fist shoots out and hits me right in the jaw. My anger boils over and I punch him in the face so hard his whole body goes careening into Cooper, who tries to restrain him to no avail. He comes at me again and we grapple each other before being torn apart by Max and then restrained, Cooper finally managing to get him while Eric holds me back.

"Go cool off!" Max yells at me before turning to Axel and I tear free of Eric's arms.

I swipe my tray off of the table as I pass it and it smacks against the wall with a loud crack that echoes in the silent cafeteria. I reach the doors and I pull them open with so much force I nearly take them off of their hinges as they slam shut behind me. My nails bite into the flesh of my palm as my fist clenches. Stupid mother fucker should've just shut up when I told him to. I need to get my anger under control. I turn a corner and press my forehead against the cool surface of the walls, taking deep breaths and unclenching my fists. It's not fucking working. I growl and push away from the wall, only to slam into Eric. I almost snap at him in anger, but I stop myself before I can fuck up.

"Want to blow off some steam?" Eric's deep voice rumbles in his chest as he backs me into the wall where I'd previously been.

I open my mouth to reply, but his lips silence me. One of my arms snake around his waist to press him closer while my other hand caresses his cheek. I moan quietly when he deepens the kiss, sliding his tongue against my own. I can hear loud and angry footsteps making their way from the cafeteria towards us, but I don't care if someone sees us. Eric breaks the kiss, but I reclaim his lips in a searing kiss and I feel goosebumps under my hand on his cheek. His eyes fall shut after a moment and I allow mine to do the same. I notice the footsteps have stopped and for a second I think they've left.

"Oh good, I see you've calmed down." Max's voice comes from our left.

My eyes open the same time Eric's do and he releases my lips with a quiet smack before stepping away from me. Eric clears his throat and smooths back his hair, trying to calm himself down. I smooth out my beard before turning to a smug looking Max.

"Why the hell do you look so smug?" I grumble as I push off the wall once more.

"I knew you two would eventually end up together." He smirks.

"How the hell did you know that?" I ask, confused.

"You seem to forget how keen my powers of observation are. Don't think I didn't see how your eyes always seem to linger on each other and your silent conversations." Max's smirk widens and he pauses before continuing, "This is all beside the point. I want to know what the hell just happened?"

"What did Axel say happened?" I push and he frowns.

"He told me he was talking about a girl and you punched him." Max says and his gaze finds Eric when he speaks.

"He was expressing his thoughts about what a certain initiate would look like naked and ben—" Eric begins.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me Mercy was an initiate!" I say, angrily.

"He was talking about your sister naked and you punched him. That's understandable." Max deflects my unspoken question, _why didn't you tell me?_

"Max I'm helping out with initiation. You owe me an answer." I look him dead in the eyes.

"I didn't realize it was her until I was going over the transfer files in my office a couple of minutes ago. I just came down to find you and imagine what I was feeling when I saw you and Axel trying to kill each other." Max glares at me.

"Axel will get over it. Probably thought it was fun to get into a fight since it's been a couple of weeks for him." Eric says as he stands beside me and I nod my head in agreement.

"I'm not worried about Axel, he was grinning like an idiot when I left to come find you. I am more worried about the initiates shitting their pants anytime they see you." Max says, making Eric and I laugh.

"I don't see the problem with that. I've actually been having some issues with a Candor girl, Grace, fucking disrespectful is what she is and Four has even had problems with her." I say and Max frowns.

"If the problem continues you send her to me." Max says.

"Don't worry Max if it continues I'll handle it." Eric says with a smirk and Max nods.

"I suggest you go talk to your sister, Clint. She looked pretty concerned about you after you left. And Eric I need to discuss a few things with you in my office." Max says and I walk back to the cafeteria while they head up to Max's office.

All conversation stops when I enter the cafeteria and I make my way over to Axel. He grins at me as I approach and I grin right back, diffusing the tension in the room and people start up their conversations again. I had been needing a good fight and it seems Axel had too. I gesture that I need to speak with him and he gets up, following me to a corner.

"Not that I didn't enjoy the fight, but what the hell was that all about?" His amber eyes shift to Mercy in the distance before returning to me, they then snap back to her then back to me and he repeats the movement around 20 times before finally settling on me with wide eyes.

"No fucking way!" Axel exclaims loudly drawing people's attention to us, but the glare on my face quickly turns them away.

"Keep it down Axel! Yes fucking way she is my sister so if I ever hear any of those kinds of words leave your mouth again pertaining to her I won't hold back next time." I hiss quietly and see him straighten his back at my words, knowing full well just how much I held back in our fight.

He nods and I turn away from him finding Mercy's eyes and seeing her emotions clearly displayed. Confusion and concern are two of many emotions in her pale green orbs. I walk up to her table and everyone falls silent as I stand there for a couple of seconds, my cold and sharp gaze boring holes into the occupants before falling onto Mercy.

"You." I point at her and everyone glances nervously towards her. "With me."

She stands from her table and ignores the other initiates nervous and fearful gazes as she follows me out of the cafeteria. I notice how not only the initiates have worried looks, but I see members like Four and his bunch looking concerned for the person who has to deal with me after a fight. She says nothing until I've lead her down a couple of hallways and punched in a code for an inconspicuous door down a regular hallway.

"Whoa, what is this place?" She looks around in awe at the maps hung on the wall, surveillance monitors, and weapons strewn all over the medium sized room.

"This is where my team gets ready and plans for our missions." I say with a smirk at her wide eyes as she turns in a circle.

"What did you rank in your initiation?" She asks after a minute.

"First." I lean against a table and pick up a throwing knife as I answer.

"Shit." She curses loudly.

"What?" I ask as I launch the knife in my hand at the wall and sink it directly into the bullseye.

"Now I have to get first, I can't get a lower rank than you got." She huffs and pushes out her bottom lip slightly.

"I believe you can get first if you really commit to training and improving your skills, but it won't be easy and people will be out to get you." I look at her as I throw another knife.

"I can take care of myself." She places her hands on her hips and narrows her eyes at me.

"Just keep an eye open at all times." I command and after a second she nods her head.

"So what was with you and that guy at dinner?" She stares me down.

"We had a disagreement." I say a without breaking eye contact.

"Was it possibly about how he was ogling my ass?" She crosses her arms and it's my turn to narrow my eyes.

"I don't see how it matters." I snap.

"I'm taking that as a yes." She grins and I glare at her.

"Its best to focus on your training if you want to get first and not think about relationships." I say sternly and she doesn't reply.

"What about you? Are you in a relationship?" She pries and looks excited.

"Yes." I reply.

"What?! Who is it?" She asks even, more excited.

"I think you've seen him multiple times since you've arrived." I smirk as she stands there dumbfounded.

"The only people I've seen multiple times are Four and Eric. Four is dating that one chick, Tris, and Eric. . ." She trails off as her eyes widen and she stares at me with her mouth agape.

"I take it you've figured out who I'm dating." I laugh at her facial expression.

"Oh god! The mental images, they burn my eyes!" She claws at her eyeballs as she yells making me laugh my ass off.

I check the time on the wall and sigh. It's about time for her to get to her dorms if she wants a good night's rest. She's grinning up at me and for a second I'm taken back to Amity and she's just a little girl. Without thinking I pull her into a strong hug and she tucks her head under my chin. It broke my heart to leave her back in Amity with all those cheerful fucking people. At least she had their mother who used to be Dauntless and their father was definitely more aggressive and less happy all the time than the regular Amity. I've always pondered whether our father was a bit divergent.

"You better get your ass to bed if you want to be at your best tomorrow morning." I release her and she nods with a small smile on her face.

I exit the room first to make sure the coast is clear before she walks out and makes her way back to the cafeteria. I, however, am done for today and I head up to my apartment. I start thinking about Eric and how fucking sexy that man is. I sit on my couch and put my feet up as I lay my head back and rest my eyes. I should have realized I would fall asleep. I jolt awake when my door opens and my body tenses up for a fight before I see the hulking shadow and glints of his microdermals above his eyebrow, it's just Eric. The door shuts behind him and the apartment is pitch black.

"Clint?" Eric's deep voice rumbles in the darkness.

"Couch." I reply, my voice husky from sleep.

I hear two thuds from what I assume are his boots and then the couch dips beside me. I toe off my boots and turn to face where Eric's sitting.

"Why is it so fucking dark in here? I could have sworn you had a lamp a awhile ago." Eric grumbles so close that I can feel his breath ghost across my lips.

"I broke it a couple of weeks ago." I lean forward a little bit as I say this.

"How did that happen?" Eric says as his hand finds my thigh.

"I fell on it in the dark." I reply quietly and Eric immediately starts laughing and his breath puffs across my face.

I lean all the way forward and cut off his laughter by claiming his mouth. His hand tightens on my thigh as my tongue slips between his lips. He tastes of cake and something entirely Eric that intoxicates me. His hand slides farther up my thigh till it runs over my crotch where my erection strains against the denim and I moan. The next thing I know Eric is sliding off the couch and kneeling between my thighs. I can feel his fingers fumbling with the button of my jeans. He growls with frustration before finally getting them undone and then he pulls them down to my knees. He rips my boxers in two before discarding them and my erection springs free.

"God, I want to fucking see you." Eric growls.

"There's a light in the kitchen that isn't too bright." I say and Eric immediately goes to flip it on.

I start to take off the shirt and Eric turns on the light, but he growls from across the room and I stop removing it.

"I told you I was going to be taking that off of you and I meant it." He says as he starts taking off his own shirt.

I bite my lip as I start stroking myself while watching Eric undress. He's naked in less than a minute, his own manhood erect. Eric straddles my lap and pulls the shirt up and over my head. He looks down at my thigh where my scar is and traces it with his finger. He looks at me curiously.

"Later." I tell him and he grins devilishly.

He takes takes both of our lengths in a hand and starts stroking, causing both of us to moan. Two of my fingers slip into my mouth and I wet them before running them around Eric's tight hole and dipping one inside. His hips buck and his breath hitches as I start moving the digit in and out. When he starts pushing back against it I add another digit and then another after that. Watching his brows furrow and his lips part with heavy breaths turns me on even more. My manhood is slick with precum as he let's go and slides off my fingers. He kisses me fiercely as he slowly sinks down on my erection.

I groan at the sensation and enjoy the sound of his low moan. His fingers tangle in my hair as he starts moving up and down. I start laying open mouth kisses down his neck.

"Fuck, Clint." Eric curses in between small moans.

To see Eric so uncollected and lost in pleasure is extremely sexy and turning me on even more than I already am. He picks up the pace until he's riding me and I can do nothing but kiss anywhere that is in the vicinity of my lips as the fire in my stomach burns hotter. He moans every time he comes down and my length hits his prostate. I can tell he's close when his breathing gets more erratic and his eyes fall shut as he claims my lips. I run my hands up and down his back, feeling all his muscles as they move beneath his soft and scarred skin.

"Clint, god I-I fucking love you." He moans and grunts as his hot seed shoots out across my abs.

His words push me over the edge that I've been riding and I come inside of him moaning, "I love you too, Eric."

He sucks and nips on my neck, undoubtedly leaving a hickey like I had the day previous. Our breathing is still quite heavy when a knock on the door abruptly sounds.

"Clint!" Rae's voice shouts as she continues pounding on the door.

"Give me a fucking second and knock that shit off!" I snap loudly and the knocking stops.

Eric slides off my softening member and pulls on his boxers before waiting for me to get up and lays down where I was sitting. I roll my eyes as my breaths still come out in puffs and I clean up with my shirt before pulling up only my jeans since someone decided to shred my boxers. There's no doubt in my mind that Rae will know what I was doing since I'm all sweaty and almost naked. I walk over to the door and pull it open, blocking any view of my apartment with my body. Oh it's all of our friends including Four and his posse.

"Whoa there Mr. Sweaty what the hell were you doing?" Rae asks and I raise an eyebrow as my breaths even out, I thought she was more observant.

"I was having sex." I reply matter-of-factly and she looks mildly shocked, while everyone else looks like they had already come to that conclusion.

"With who?" She demands and Dustin elbows her in the ribs, earning himself an indignant cry from her.

I glance back and look at Eric who's still lying on the couch, but has propped himself up on his elbows and is staring back at me with narrowed eyes. That's right, I told him I was going to make him regret saying he wanted this public and now's the moment. I smirk at him and turn my attention back to everyone in the hallway who all look genuinely interested in my answer.

"Eric." I crack my back as I say his name and Four starts choking while everyone else stares at me with their mouths agape, frozen in place.

I turn to look at Eric and his slightly reddening face, allowing everyone to get a good look at him in his boxers on my couch.

"Holy shit." I hear someone whisper and a deep laugh escapes my lips.

"What?" Eric snaps at all of them as they look back and forth between us.

"So you guys are dating now?" Tris asks.

"Yup." I reply at the same time Eric says yes.

"What did you guys want?" I sigh and cross my tattooed arms over my bare chest.

"We were going to ask if you wanted to come out for a drink and then we were gonna go over to Eric's and ask him." Axel replies as he rubs his bruised jaw.

I look at him and he's still eyeing me hungrily, my body starts responding almost immediately to his lust filled eyes.

"Raincheck." I growl before slamming the door shut and advancing toward him.

My sexy boyfriend, my Eric, I love him.


End file.
